vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Behemoth (Anima: Beyond Fantasy)
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Behemoth. The Sovereign Of The Beasts Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Shadow of the Great Beast Behemoth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0, he's 8 meters tall), Effect Field Projection (Inside of the field, Behemoth has the power of Statistics Amplification, Earthquake Generation, Healing, Gravity Manipulation and Fear Inducement. It can also be used as a forcefield for everyone outside), Invulnerability (Can only be damaged by attacks capable to damage energy), Immortality (Types 1 and 8 come to live as long as the real behemoth is alive. Can't only be killed by beings of gnosis 10 or higher), Regeneration (Mid-Low, higher inside Jinku Enkido), Rage Inducement and Affinity (Affects only other beasts), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Can resist any effect that alter his body or mind, as well as great amount of supernatural abilities) and Void Manipulation (As a being of elevated gnosis he is capable to resist being in the Primordial Void for a few days) Attack Potency: Mountain level (As strong as Ancient Dragons, beings as big as mountains, and even stronger than Dragons of Gaira. Capable of destroying villages and large armies) Speed: At least Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic+ (Slightly faster than Kali. Would pass a check against dodge lightning 19 out of 20 times) Lifting Strength: Class T (Baseline strength for moving mountains), higher with preparation (Possesses Feats of Strength 160, capable to increase his STRength by +1, +2 with minor luck) Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level Stamina: Limitless. Possesses Withstand Pain 160 Range: Extended melee with claws and tail, a couple of meters with his wings. 100 m with Jinku Enkido Standard Equipment: Natural Weaponry: *'Blood Hands:' Méziré, or the Bloody Hands that Tear All, are the terrifying claws of Behemoth, that have the supernatural ability to rend everything they touch. The Sovereign of the Beasts uses these as its primary means of attack, and if it causes a Critical with midate them, it gets a bonus of +40 to the roll to determine the effects. *'Wing Claws:' Sprouting from the back of Behemoth are the Akamuth, or Wings that Rend the Skies, two colossal limbs ending in sharp claws with unparalleled destructive potential. In combat, it can use them to make an extra attack each turn. Intelligence: Average, possesses INT 5 Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jinku Enkido: The Sovereign of the Beasts only activates this ability to begin a fight it considers interesting. Behemoth unleashes a vortex of pure destruction that destroys everything within a hundred yards, creating Jinku Enkido, a “World of Perfect Destruction.” The face on its chest wakes up and opens its eyes, generating a dome of energy that attacks and devours anyone less than 300 feet away from it. Those who survive are automatically trapped inside the dome. While it is maintained, no one can enter or leave it through any means. No one knows exactly the supernatural characteristics of this space, but it is theorized that it is a place midway between the Wake and reality created from Behemoth’s divine power. Only beings with Gnosis greater than Behemoth’s are free to enter and leave the area. Inside Jinku Enkido, anything of the next effects can happen at any moment: *Behemoth's offensive stats are increased *An earthquake appears and knock prone anyone that is standing in the ground *Behemoth recover a moderate amount of health *The dome is filled with frightening images that penetrate the minds of those within, causing the state of fear *Gravity within the dome is doubled. The Behemoth isn't affected by this power Expulsion: If desired, Behemoth may expel an individual from Jinku Enkido, and that person will be unable to enter the dome until it disappears. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rage Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 7 Category:Berserkers Category:Stone Walls Category:Natural Weaponry Users